fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Hatori Sohma
Hatori Sohma is the current Sohma family's personal doctor. His family is the family that passes down the 'memory supression' technique seen and mentioned through the series. Appearance ﻿Hatori is approximately six feet tall. He usually wears a suit with a tie. His eyes are green in the anime; however, they are purple in the manga. He keeps his black hair short with long bangs that fall over his left eye. But then again, most of the characters tell that he has long hair, and his reason for not cutting it is because Akito did not order him to.Hatori is the zodiac dragon,but he sometimes turns into a seahorse Personality Hatori has been describe as "winter" or "snow", being cold at heart ever since the incident with Kana. Hatori is a great contrast to Shigure and Ayame's playful nature, Hatori himself being rather somber and stern. He is the only person that Shigure trusts to tell his schemes, and he is the only person who can control Ayame's worst behaviour. Story Overview History Hatori was born into a family of doctors in the Sohma family. His grandfather and father were both doctors before him. Hatori had a girlfriend (later fiancee) named Kana Sohma, and she was his assistant. When Kana found out about the curse, she said she didn't care. They were very happy together, but when Hatori went to Akito to ask permission to marry, Akito was enraged, claiming that Kana was unable to break the curse. While Akito was angry, he hurt Hatori's left eye to the point where Hatori is nearly blinded. Akito blames Kana, saying to her, "If Hatori goes blind, it's your fault!" Afterwards, Kana blamed herself for what happened to Hatori. She couldn't stop crying, she was heartsick. So much, that Hatori erased her memory to free her from it. While Hatori was erasing her memory, she told him that she was sorry, sorry that she couldn't protect him. Hatori was thinking that he should be the sorry one, that he couldn't protect her, and despite that, she thought of only him till the very end. When Yuki was young and a girl hugged him, and when he transformed a whole group of people witnessed it, which he feels guilty for because Yuki had begged him not to because they had been his first friends However, he had no choice since he had to do it under Akito's orders. Before Summer Vacation Introducing Hatori Sohma - the Dragon of the Zodiac He comes with Momiji in to Tohru, Yuki and Kyo's school. At first, he had came and started to check on Yuki's weak lungs. Due to the dress Yuki was made to wear, Hatori had to get Yuki to undress, leading other students to think they are a gay couple. Only when Momiji explained that Hatori was a doctor and is their (Yuki, Kyo and Momiji) cousin did everyone understand properly. Later on, Yuki realises Hatori didn't come to check on him and more on to do something else and threatens him to leave Tohru out of the Sohma's affairs. When Momiji transformed, Hatori brought Tohru, Kyo and Momiji to the rooftop of the school. He then takes a photograph of Yuki and Kyo, saying that Akito had requested it. Over the speakings in the school, Hatori calls Tohru to visit him in the school's office, There, he invites Tohru to his house to talk to him. He tells her that she should leave Shigure and Yuki and Kyo and get away from the Sohmas so that she is not hurt. New Year When Tohru first sees Hatori transform, Hatori notes that her reaction was the same as Kana's was. While Tohru went to get some hot drinks, he saw Kana again, although she didn't notice him. She was with her friends, and Hatori learned that she was happy, as she was about to marry someone else. Because she was happy, he was happy. Hatori chose not to go to her wedding despite aware of it, fearing that his presence would cause her to have faint suspicions and memory relapses. Getting Mayuko and Hatori together Shigure manipulates Hatori into meeting Kana's best friend, Mayuko Shiraki, who had always secretly liked him, but was happy for him and Kana when they were together. During Summer Vacation He drives Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Shigure to the Summer House and during that time at the House, whilst Tohru, Kyo and Yuki take a walk to the lake, Ayame visits. While they talk, Ayame mensions the wedding between Kana (Hatori's ex-fiancee) and another man and claims that Mayuko (Kana's bestfriend) gave him pictures of the wedding and gave Hatori the choice to look at them or to not. Hatori chose not to because he knew it would just break his heart even more, afterwards, Ayame said that he wanted Hatori to be "even happier than Kana is now" because he pities Hatori and said that Kana left Hatori to carry the burden of his (Hatori's) lost love for Kana. Hatori said that Ayame should be more confident and persistant when he speaks to Yuki (Ayame's little brother). When Yuki, Tohru and Kyo get back, Ayame says something to Yuki. Hatori and Shigure say that Ayame misunderstood Hatori's praise. After Summer Vacation Breaking of the curse Hatori appears to be dating Mayuko (who is also Yuki, Tohru, Saki, Arisa and Kyo's homeroom teacher), and invites her on an Okinawa holiday. The Dragon of the Zodiac Hatori is the Dragon of the Zodiac in Fruits Basket. Although he is the dragon zodiac, he does not transform into an actual dragon, but rather an eight-centimeter long seahorse, which, in Japanese, means literally 'baby dragon'. Hatori is very self-concious about this. However, Shigure thinks that this is a sign that the curse is weakening. Hatori is also the only person within the Zodiac members with the ability to erase the memories of someone else. Trivia *He's often seen smoking together with Shigure *According to Shigure, Hatori likes to read many books. *Hatori is nearly completely blind in his left eye due to Akito's doings. However, he is mostly seen not wearing his glasses. *Hatori is lazy, to a sense when taking off his clothes he tends to leave them on the ground *Hatori wears suits because they are eazy to wear *Hatori is a serious person , he was serious in his childhood with his parnets so that rolled over to his adulthood *Hatori's car is that of a western car(on the left) not traditional japanesse (on the right) Gallery File:Hatori_Sohma_fruitsbasket_volume7.jpg|Hatori in Volume 7 File:Hatori.jpg|Hatori Category:Sohmas Category:Males Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Mabudachi Trio Category:Cursed Sohmas